Gabriella's Not So Human Dilemma
by nikashirman
Summary: In the 1800's Gabriella was turned, now more than 100 years later she appears in East High, along with her 'brothers'. Here she meets Troy, the 'King' and captain of the basketball team.Will she find love, or will she turn into the monster that movies make her out to be?
1. Chapter 1

1867

Gabriella's worn out shoes tap on the ground as she makes her way back to the orphanage, the place she refuses to call home. She has lived there for almost four years ever since she was 13, after her parents were killed in a carriage accident. Yet still after all that time she doesn't feel as if she belongs.

As Gabriella approaches the orphanage, she spots a shadow next to the stairwell leading to the front door. She looks around and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

After a moment Gabriella begins to climb the stairs, and she was stopped by an arm around her. She turns back to look into dark red eyes.

"Demon!" she cries, frantically looking for a way to run. But, she can't his hold on her is too secure. This is when she feels a pain in her neck. It starts to be unbearable, and black spots swim in her vision. She can't take anymore and passes out. The last thing she sees are those dark red eyes.

…**...**

Slowly Gabriella regains consciousness and blinks her eyes open.

"Oh, good you're awake." she hears a husky voice say. Gabriella looks around. She is in a lavishly furnished room, the owners must be very wealthy. In the room there are five other people. All of them teenage boys, very handsome teenage boys.

"Um, where am I?" Gabriella asks, confused.

"Oh, this is our estate. We are the Montez's." says one boy. Where did she hear that name before.

"Wait, Montez as in one of the most influential families in America."

" Yes, that is us. I am Brandon, that is Scott, David, Tyler, and Peter."

"Okay, but what am I doing here."

"Well, you were bitten by a vampire. And since we are uh, sort of vampires, we will take you in. You are now officially a Montez."

…**...**


	2. Chapter 2

2014

Troy POV

The Wildcats are standing in the parking lot of East High talking about the new school year. Troy along with Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, and Taylor were having a discussion about what the new year will bring, when all the talking suddenly stops. The gang turns to look at what happened. Students are staring at the Lamborghini and Ferrari that just drove into the parking lot.

"Woah." exclaims Troy. Out of the cars come six of the most beautiful people the student body has ever seen. Five guys and one girl. All the eyes follow them as they walk to the school with perfect grace, as if it were a movie. Troy is mesmerized by the gorgeous girl. She has ebony, curly hair that reaches her waist. Wide chocolate colored eyes. And curves that most girls would kill for. Along with that, her outfit choice shows she keeps up with fashion. All her clothes are designer, and wow, does she look good in them.

Then out of the silence someone says, "She looks like a slut." I turn to see my 'girlfriend' Britney, head cheerleader. Everyone turns to look at her. I don't even like her, but she tells everyone we are dating.

"What did you just call my sister, bitch." says one of the new kids.

"Oh, you didn't hear me? I called her a slut, whore, whatever."

Suddenly, Britney went flying towards the wall. Pushed by the new kids.

"Don't you ever call Gabriella that." says another one of her brothers, "If anything the slut here is you." So, the girls name is Gabriella, I like it.

"Yeah, mess with me one more time and you will disappear, we have connections." says Gabriella. With that the new kids walk through the door to our school.

"Wow." says Sharpay, "I like her, and did you see her brothers, delicious." says Sharpay.

"Um, boyfriend." states Zeke.

"God, and did you see their cars, they are filthy rich if they can afford those." says Chad.

"Yeah, but they are awesome." I say. and we walk towards our first classes, through hallways full of whispers about the new kids,


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella's POV

My brothers and I walk through the halls as people automatically part to make a path for us. My brothers glare at any boy gawking or checking me out, yeah, they are a little overprotective. Our schedules are synchronized, so we have all the same classes. Up first is homeroom, for which we have . We walk through the doors to homeroom just as the final bell rings. All the students turn and gawk at us, even the teacher does.

is the first to compose herself, "Ah, you must be the Montez's, go on introduce yourselves."

With a confidence most students could only dream about, we each introduce ourselves, giving out only our names as information.

"Any questions class?" asks .

"Yeah, how can you afford those cars, they are sick." says a guy who looks like a jock.

"Those are only mine and Scott's cars, everyone has their own." answers Brandon.

"Woah, what are they?" asks another student.

"I have an Aston Martin." says Tyler.

"I have a Porsche." says David.

"I have a Bugatti." I say. You could hear the gasps throughout the room.

"Oh, and as to how we can afford them. Do you know the company Montez Corp., well that's us." explains Brandon.

"No way, you guys own one of the biggest companies in the world!" a student exclaims.

"Yep, so don't get on our bad side." I reply with a smirk and we take our seats. I begin to feel hungry, because we forgot to feed this morning. Thankfully, I packed blood in my bottle. I took a gulp and the hunger died down. Suddenly the doors burst open, and in walks one of the hottest humans I have ever seen.

" , late again?" asks angrily.

"Sorry, Coach needed my help." he replies and goes to his seat. I can't stop looking at him, wow he is gorgeous. Class went on with me staring at his back. My brothers probably noticed, but decided not to say anything. The class must have gone by, because the bell rang. Quickly, my brothers and I collect our stuff and go to our next class.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

It is finally time for lunch. The Montez's travel to the cafeteria and strut inside. The scene was fit for a movie, all the students stare as the Montez's gracefully and perfectly walk through the cafeteria and sit down at the center table. Gasps pervade the cafeteria as they take a seat there. No one would dare to sit there, that was the popular table. But, even with just a glance at the Montez's you could see that they don't follow rules.

So, when the doors open and the popular group leaks in they stare in shock at their which is occupied by the Montez's.

Troy is the first to speak up, "Whoa, were the hell do you think you are sitting?" he asks the Montez's.

"Uh, here?" replies David.

"No, that's our table." says Chad.

"Does it look like we care?" asks Gabriella smirking at the gaping students around them, "We could buy this school if we wanted."

The popular group is left speechless and turn away from the smirking Montez's to find another table to sit at. The Montez's share a look and burst out laughing., high fiving each other. They don't eat human food, so they each take out their thermoses and drink some blood. Their energy automatically increases.

"So, ready for gym?" asks Peter.

"Hell, yes they won't know what hit them." Brandon replies excitedly. They are confident, because of the extra strength, speed, and reflexes that come with being vampires.

"Hey, you think they'd let me join the Basketball team with you guys." Gabriella asks, because at the last school she wasn't allowed to join.

"Sure, if not we'll pay them to make an exception on gender rules." says Scott reassuringly

While, the popular crowd is fuming.

"Who do they think they are, barging in here like they own it." asks Sharpay through gritted teeth.

"Um, we don't know, they might actually." replies Chad.

"You know what, we'll just show them up at gym. Embarrass them and show them not to mess with the Wildcats." plans Troy. Even that hottie, Gabriella, thinks Troy.

…**...**

Third Person POV

It's finally time for gym. Gabriella walks in to the gym, wearing a dark red sports bra that looks amazing against her skin, and shows off her bust., and tight black shorts. All the boy's jaws drop when they see her, except for her brothers, most of them have seen her naked (if you know what I mean). And all the girls are staring at the Montez boys like pieces of meat, and send Gabriella envious glances.

The Montez's all stand together and wait for the Coach to walk in. When Coach Bolton finally walks in he announces, "Today we will play basketball." the basketball team and popular crowd cheer, "Okay, for captains Troy and new kid." he decides pointing at Scott, who smirks. Troy picks the best players from the basketball team while Scott picks the rest of his family. Gabriella and Scott set up as guards, Brandon and Tyler as forwards, and Peter and David take the center positions. Troy takes guard against Gabriella, with Chad against Scott, Zeke against Tyler, and other players filling in the rest.

"Prepare to lose, don't worry we'll play easy for you." boasts Troy confidently, missing the sly glances shared between the opposing team. The game starts and soon enough the confidence of Troy's team diminishes. Gabriella and Scott make basket after basket, and the Montez's steal almost every ball from the opposing team. Troy is no match for Gabriella, which is shocking for the students considering he is the captain of the basketball team. The same applies to the other players, who look about defeated. The game ends with the Montez's win 31-6. The students look at the Montez's in shock and awe, even the coach is shocked.

"Um, well, would you lot like to join the basketball team, even Gabriella." asks Coach Bolton fumbling over the words.

"Hell yes." the Montez's answer in unison, and exit the gym. Leaving behind the basketball team who are shooting daggers at them.

…**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

After school the Montez's are settled in their living room in a companionable silence. Gabriella lays with her head in Scott's lap with her feet in Brandon's lap. All of a sudden Tyler jumps up and yells, "Race you guys to Lava Springs.", where they were staying for the weekend. The siblings all race to the garage and jump into their cars as fast as they can. They race out of their driveway and head into town at illegal speeds, but they aren't scared of the cops.

Passerby gaps and gawk at the exquisite sports cars while they're passing, running red lights and ignoring speed limits. Soon enough they reach Lava Springs, Brandon, unsurprisingly coming in first, followed closely by the others. They strut into the lobby, which quiets open their entrance. Scott goes up to sign in and once the staff realize who they are they stop what they're doing and go on to make sure that their room is ready. They, of course, are staying in the penthouse suite, nothing less than the best for them.  
>It was quite an intimidating site, the six of them, commanding everyone's attention. No one would expect less of them, standing there in designer clothes, coming out of their luxury cars, and hiding their eyes behind carefully chosen sunglasses. Soon enough they were traveling up to their room, excited about a relaxing weekend. Together, they entered the humongous penthouse that would make many houses seem miniscule in comparison. After they were settled and their many suitcases put away, they changed into bathing suits and headed towards the pool. People stared at them while they passes, wondering who the stunning beauties were. The boys glared at any boys checking Gabriella out, and that was almost everyone of the opposite gender, because her dark red, grecian styled bikini looked amazing. Same goes for the girls, who were greeted with glares that could kill by Gabriella, if caught checking out one of her brothers.<p>

Finally, they were welcome by the much anticipated sight of the gigantic pool, empty except for the, you guesses it, wildcats. Sharpay and Ryan's parents owned Lava springs, so they would usually hang out there, and they were very surprised by the arrival of the Montez's. The boys were drooling at the sight of Gabriella, receiving slaps from their girlfriends, and the girls were trying to keep their jaws closed when they saw her brothers. The Montez's soon overcome their shock at seeing the wildcats, followed closely by the wildcats. The siblings all share a look and understand what they are going to do Montez's line up next to each other at the 15 foot mark of the pool, after a moment they jump up and execute a completely synchronized front flip, back flip, and 360, and end it with a perfect dive. Once again surprising the wildcats, who sit at the edge of the pool staring at them in awe. The gang share surprised looks before looking back at the Montez's who are looking at each other with smug smiles, knowing fully well that their trick was amazing, but that's just how they roll.

**...**


End file.
